wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 15, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The October 15, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 15, 2018 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Episode summary Nia Jax & Ember Moon vs Dana Brooke & Tamina The future will be rewritten at WWE Evolution in more ways than one, as Raw brought the announcement of a Battle Royal to determine a future Women’s Championship challenger. If what happened on the red brand is any indication, there’s an early favorite, and it might not be who you expected. It seemed the early momentum would go to Nia Jax, who teamed with Ember Moon to defeat Dana Brooke and the returning Tamina. But after the victory — via an Eclipse from The War Goddess to Brooke — Jax found herself overwhelmed by the unlikely alliance of Moon and Tamina, who tossed The Irresistible Force over the top rope. While those two Superstars began to throw down, Dana made her move, sneaking up behind them to dump both women to the outside. It was a power move, but not that surprising of one: Dana has said for weeks she wanted an opportunity to compete at Evolution. It appears she won’t be letting it go to waste. The Bella Twins confronted Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey The Bella Twins made their move last week by betraying Ronda Rousey, which led to a Raw Women's Title opportunity for Nikki Bella at WWE Evolution. But now that Rousey’s initial, biblical anger has cooled, The Baddest Woman on the Planet came to Raw looking for an explanation. She didn’t like the one she got. According to the Bellas, their attack of Rousey came down to reclaiming the respect they felt the champion had taken from them; to Nikki & Brie, Ronda jumped the line and was now taking credit for an evolution they started in the Divas division and bolstered with the outreach of their reality shows. Ronda admitted that she had tried to be respectful of the Bellas’ seniority, regardless of her personal feelings on the Divas Era, and initially felt that maybe they could join forces to spearhead the evolution together. After last week, she came to a different conclusion: All the twins wanted was a camera. The insults got pretty invasive after that — so much so that Rousey successfully goaded The Bellas down from the ramp, albeit surrounded by a team of private security guards. Ronda made quick work of the hired hands, The Bellas made themselves scarce, and suddenly, Evolution became a lot more personal. The good news, if you believe Rousey’s talking points, is that the Bellas will have their cameras. But with a furious champion now staring them down, Nikki & Brie may not like what ends up on film. Finn Bálor vs Jinder Mahal Finn Bálor’s red-hot run continues, but one Superstar remains unimpressed. After The Extraordinary Man Who Does Extraordinary Things knocked off Jinder Mahal in a continuation of their Mixed Match Challenge-adjacent series (Bayleyand Alicia Fox were present at ringside again, and Samir Singh rejoined his brother Sunil to Corey Graves' unmitigated delight), Bobby Lashley and Lio Rush crashed the victory lap. With Rush singing Lashley’s praises, “The Rocky Mountain-Made Machine” snatched Bálor’s moment with such blatant dismissiveness of the first-ever Universal Champion that Bayley had to seemingly talk Finn out of doing something drastic. Alexa Bliss & Mickie James confronted Trish Stratus & Lita Last week, Lita made her return to join forces with Trish Stratus at WWE Evolution. Alexa Bliss, who will team with Mickie James to face the two Hall of Famers at the historic pay-per-view, still isn’t impressed. In fact, The Goddess and her lieutenant interrupted Trish & Lita to do a few demeaning impressions and promise their opponents the “nostalgia” of their return would be fleeting due to their lack of practice. Trish & Lita didn’t miss the layup of an Allen Iverson homage (“PRACTICE?!?”), but they decided that they actually could use some reps, and they attempted to bait Alexa & Mickie down to the ring for a fight. Unfortunately, it didn’t work, but the good news is we won’t be talking about practice in two weeks’ time. Then, it’ll be game time. Natalya vs Ruby Riott Give The Riott Squad credit for hanging tough after a pair of losses last week, but give Natalya even more credit for refusing to get baited into a three-on-one attack after her locker room got vandalized by the Squad: The Queen of Harts brought Bayley and a returning Sasha Banks to the ring as backup for her singles match against Ruby Riott, and The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection paid major dividendsdown the stretch for the former SmackDown Women’s Champion. After Sarah Logan attacked Natalya to break up the Sharpshooter and hand her a disqualification win, Bayley & Banks thwarted The Riott Squad’s attempt at a post-match mugging and sent them scurrying to regroup, having found — at least for tonight — the limits to the chaos they were willing to endure. Results * Tag Team Match: Nia Jax & Ember Moon defeated Dana Brooke & Tamina * Singles Match: Finn Bálor (w/ Bayley) defeated Jinder Mahal (w/ Alicia Fox, Sunil & Samir Singh) * Singles Match: Natalya (w/ Bayley & Sasha Banks) defeated Ruby Riott (w/ Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) by disqualification Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Brie Bella Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Lita Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Trish Stratus Category:WWE television episodes